Always Have, Always Will
by Apurvachan
Summary: Its Ggio's birthday and Lilynette alongwith a grumbling Starrk, decide to help their friend by throwing him a party. But will it work with a misunderstanding that bound Ggio to his duty? Ggio VegaXOC


**Always have, always will (A Ggio Vega one shot for jesanimeXD)**

Name: Yuri Yoshimato

Age: 17

Zanpaktou: Maullido Gato astuto!

Characteristics (as in likes, dislikes, etc.): likes: read, sleep, flowers, sweets, candy.  
Dislikes: loud noise, being annoyed, salty things, being woken up, useless fight.  
Personality: calm and funny but lazy and sarcastic, tends to space out.

Crush: Ggio Vega

Appearance: long strait onyx black hair with pale blue eyes, pale skin, and hollow mask is cat ears on top of her headwear a shirt like ulquiorra but without the tail of the coat and normal Espada pants.

Anything else you might like to add: she is Starrk fraccion. Happy ending

**One shot start:**

"Starrk…" a small voice called out to the Primera Espada. "Starrk, wake up…" the voice urged him but he still refused to budge from his place. "Starrk wake up damn it! Or I'll drench you in this cold water!" the voice threatened in a menacing way. Lifting a lazy eye lid he scanned his surroundings to see a livid Lilynette clutching a bucket dangerously close to his face. Water sloshed playfully inside, as if reminding him of his other half's threat. Sighing he opened both his eyes but still didn't get up. "What do you want?" he asked in a tired tone generally used by parents when talking to an insolent child. "You dolt, it's May 17th!" the girl screeched as if the date held a huge significance. Scratching his head he questioned, "So?" Lilynette gave an exasperated sigh before dousing the contents of the bucket onto the Espada. The water was icy cold and drenched Starrk to the bone. "If you are finally awake and in full consciousness then I'll repeat again. May 17th! It is Ggio's birthday!"

On hearing this, the brown haired male closed his eyes again, on the verge of falling asleep once more before muttering, "And why do we have to celebrate it?" Turning the bucket upside down, Lilynette perched herself on it before saying, "I am doing this for Yuri", she said as if explaining something that Starrk was obviously missing. "By throwing Ggio a party? How does that explain anything?" Being drenched to the bone hadn't perturbed him in the slightest and Starrk continued reclining lazily on the soaked couch. "Have you become blind along with being lazy?" an extremely irritated Lilynette asked. Seeing his indifferent gaze, she explained nonetheless, "Yuri likes Ggio if you have been too sleepy to notice and the empty head likes her back but is too much of a pompous brat to admit it. So what I have planned is this…" and with a devious smirk that Starrk recognized all too well, Lilynette grabbed him by the scruff of his collar and dragged him out of the room mumbling something about sending invitations and converting the drab Las Noches halls into an event everyone would remember.

Two hours later a weary Starrk grabbed a nearby chair and collapsed in it, finally finding time for himself and eager to catch up on his sleep. In the time that had passed since Lilynette had hauled him out of his comfortable couch, Starrk had visited every nook and cranny to send invitations to god knows who resided in the palace. No doubt Lilynette had known so much about the castle and so many Arrancars (with him always asleep she needed someone to bore ne?) From the sterile labs of Szayel to the 'interesting' chambers of Harribel, never before had Starrk walked so much in his life. He had just put the finishing touches to the throne room which had doubled up as a huge party hall (he didn't know how she had managed to convince Aizen or whether the crazy ex-Shinigami knew about this at all!) He was finally letting the weariness creep in and falling asleep had never been more easy until a bang issued from across the room and the door burst open to reveal a smirking Lilynette. "Oh no, you don't." And completely ignoring his grumbling and light curses she pounded him to go convince Yuri to get ready for the big evening.

It had all happened so quickly that she had very little time to actually assess the situation; but as Yuri stood in front of the mirror and looked at her reflection adorned in a black kimono with printed silver lilies on it, she couldn't help but smile. A livid Starrk had been literally thrown into her room by Lilynette to announce that she was supposed to get ready for Ggio's surprise birthday party. Lilynette had rushed through the preparations and demanded that everything be perfect and when it had come to dressing Yuri up, her dear 'Lily' had gone all out to transform her into something short of a feudal era princess. Her meek suggestion of going in what she had been wearing had been thrown aside like it was rubbish. So now she stood admiring herself while fixing a loose strand of her onyx black hair back in the bun; though it wasn't her usual style Lilynette had insisted that it would look great and she had to admit that it didn't look half bad. Just as her pale blue eyes landed on the door, a bouncing Wonderweiss grabbed Yuri's hand and managed to stick in her hand a paper. On it was scribbled in Starrk's scrawl a message to usher Ggio to the throne room, she wasn't surprised to notice that even his handwriting had managed to acquire his lazy stance.

Careful not to trip on the kimono, Yuri made her way towards Ggio's room wondering how she had let it slip to Lilynette about her liking for the obnoxious Arrancar. She had her own suspicions that this was all part of some master plan that her skimpily clad friend had devised and she face palmed at her absent mindedness, on noticing that she had already reached _**his**_ room. As she was about to knock, the door was opened from the other side and golden eyes took in her standing form, hand outstretched to knock. With a smirk he calmly replied, "Well, if it isn't the little feline without a tail." She would have definitely stomped on his foot the way she usually did, had it not been for the overflowing material of her kimono. "I am supposed to escort you to the throne room according to Aizen-sama's orders, brat. Don't kid yourself and be thankful that I am wearing this darned thing or you would have been lying on the floor clutching your foot." With her usual sharp tongue in place, Yuri walked on whilst the grinning Arrancar followed her, his braid swishing on his back. "But kitty, I have to admit that you look kinda pretty in that dress." Had it not been for her leading the way, Ggio would have definitely noticed the dark blush that graced her pale cheeks

"Arigatou", her calm voice replied and Ggio was highly disappointed that her cool exterior hadn't broken yet, so much for flattery. "I already know about the party." If he had been unsuccessful before, a triumphant grin flitted on his feminine features when Ggio saw Yuri's wide eyes and gawking expression. "How…who…" she sputtered unable to understand who had let the surprise slip. Smiling he replied, "Being escorted by a beautiful looking girl who is dressed magnificently to a mere meeting sounds weird" his smirk widened when he saw her blush, "Lilynette shouting at Starrk to balance the birthday cake properly was a dead give-away too." Yuri groaned before muttering, "I told her not to be too obvious." He just chuckled as they entered the darkened hallways leading towards the throne room. The large doors swung open and a chorus of shouts ensued as everyone started singing. Ggio feigned surprise and thrill and the gathered Arrancars wished him on his day. If she hadn't known better, Yuri would have thought that he was genuinely surprised. Before he knew it, he was separated from her and stuck in a boring conversation between Nnoitra and Grimmjow about who could eat more cake. "It may taste like shit and I don't understand how those stupid humans like this but I am better than ya!" "Who said so, you stupid cat? I am eons ahead of you!" "Shut up spoon head!" "Eat my sorry ass when I beat you, airhead!"

The two continued bickering but Ggio's eyes were fixated on a radiant looking Yuri who was chatting quietly with Lord Baraggan. She looked so pretty that he wasn't surprised to see various male Arrancars ogling at her. But his eyes widened when he saw her blushing brightly as his master brushed a strand of her silky hair behind her ear and Lilynette, who was with them, giggled when he said something to Yuri who blushed even darker. Unable to take it anymore Ggio excused himself from the quarreling duo and while trying to squeeze his way out from between the foxy Gin Ichimaru and smirking Szayel, Vega suddenly found himself in front a grinning Yuri who had magically appeared in front of him. She smiled slightly before leading him for the second time in the evening towards the terraced window. As they reached outside in the moonlight, Ggio realized how truly beautiful Yuri was looking, with the moon shrouding her in its glory; she looked like a glowing angel. She was saying something but he was too mesmerized to notice that. He didn't even realize when he had walked so close to her that he could easily touch her milky white skin and he did just that, as he caressed her pale skin much to her delight.

Before he knew it, they were kissing deeply and the 26th Arrancar rode a wave of blissful of heaven. He noticed how soft and warm her lips were, how her hands pulling him closer to her whilst entangling in his hair felt so good and for all he cared he wished never to end this moment. An image floated into his mind of his lord talking with a blushing Yuri in the hall, pushing her tresses behind her ear and the magic was broken. He took a step back, abruptly breaking the kiss and muttered a low, "No" before hurrying out of the terrace door. If only had it been a whisper, she wouldn't have heard his denial, if only he had waited for a moment longer, he would have seen the happiness crumble on her pristine face, if only he had looked he would have seen her hope shatter by his rejection leaving her alone to cry silently, unnoticed; if only…

The next day Ggio woke up with his head pounding and a hangover worse than any he had ever felt before. He clutched his head briefly, before wondering why he had drunk so much sake last night, when the entire night flooded his memories. Watching Lord Baraggan flirting with a blushing Yuri, kissing her on the terrace, and then running away from the terrace like a coward before drinking the night away in the company of Yammy. Ggio sighed deeply before shaking his head ruefully; he had done the right thing, hadn't he? If Lord Baraggan favoured Yuri then he had no choice but to forget about his feelings and be done with it. Serving his master came before what he felt and he wouldn't let one slip up shake his resolve. But saying was easier than actually acting upon his lofty words when it came to his feelings towards Yuri; her warm lips colliding with his, her soft skin which he had caressed with such longing, he just couldn't get her out of his thoughts. He shook his mind again when he heard a loud banging on his door and trying but failing to recover from his heart ache, the Arrancar opened the door to see a scowling Lilynette. "What have you done, brat?" his cocky attitude rose up when he replied, "I could ask you the same, banging on the door like you want to save your skin. Been annoying Szayel and disturbing his experiments again?" he smirked for good measure but recoiled when a sharp blow hit his already throbbing head. Looking up again, the short Arrancar realized that he had just been hit harshly by the skimpily clad women.

"Fool, what have you done to Yuri? She has been crying her heart out for the whole night and I have been trying to figure out what went wrong. When I asked her what happened, she mumbled your name and burst into tears. What did you do to her, brat?" her scowl deepened when she saw the confused expression on his face. "I thought she…Lord Baraggan…I…" he mumbled incoherently before Lilynette shouted, "You are telling me in plain words what happened or I'll skin you alive!" Ggio had every reason to believe that she would be true to her words and spilled everything that had happened the night before and when he ended his rather short lived night of romance, Lilynette slapped her forehead before kicking him squarely in the leg. Stumbling painfully, he landed on the ground and a towering Lilynette said, "You fool! She doesn't like Baraggan, she loves you! Your dear little master was teasing her about you and that's why she was blushing! After all the pains that I underwent to make the party a success, you screw it by being a pompous ass! Now you are going to do just as I tell you or else…" and with a calm face that could have given Aizen a run for his money, Lilynette beckoned him to follow her.

The next thing he knew, Ggio Vega was standing outside a nearly ripped door and the remains hanged feebly on the hinges. "She fired a cero at Starrk when he told her that she was being a stupid woman for crying over a heart break." Lilynette whispered beside him. The dark haired Arrancar gulped visibly before asking, "Where is he now?" "In the infirmary where Szayel is '_trying_' to mend him", was the prompt reply. Ggio had a feeling that whatever he was going to face on the other side of the tattered door, he might not be able to return alive. Lilynette pushed the door slightly before it fell completely off its hinges and waved towards him as if to say that he was on his own. "Get the hell out –_sniff_- of here Lily, I am in no mood –_sniff_- to hear any motivating shit", a muffled voice issued from a corner of the room. The male cautiously stepped towards the sound before narrowly missing a powerful cero. "I told you to get OUT!" the voice bellowed and Ggio pondered whether he should really follow the order. But on seeing Yuri's huddled form facing the wall, sniffling softly made his heart ache even worse.

Trudging slowly towards her, he said just one word after crouching in front of her, "Yuri." She whipped her head up to reveal her pale face tear stricken, eyes blood shot from all the crying and hair haphazard; the sight of yesterday's angel being reduced to this because of him, made a wave of guilt wash over him. "Yuri, I am…" SLAPP! His eyes widened as Ggio clutched his cheek and stared aghast at the now transformed Yuri. No longer was she crying but a determined look was on her face as she slapped him hard. He knew that he deserved it but seeing her all angry and rejected just because of his mistake made the sting hurt a thousand times more. "I never want to see your face again, Ggio Vega." And with seething fury Yuri Yoshimato left Ggio feeling like the most helpless man in Hueco Mundo, mouth open with unsaid words of apology hanging limply in the air.

Five months had passed since that day and one could have sworn that the atmosphere had started getting more awkward whenever Ggio and Yuri were in the same room. He would keep looking at her with a melancholic and longing face, sighing multiple times and she would just ignore him like he was a fly on the wall and not a love sick Arrancar pinning for her. Nnoitra became irritated to the extent of slamming his fist on a nearby wall and shouting out in frustration that he had had enough of their sappy love story and they should get the hell out of his sight before he ripped someone's throat because of the sad faces that Ggio pulled. Completely tactless but it was typical Nnoitra. The same routine continued before the 26th Arrancar couldn't help it anymore and one day he sought Yuri like a shadow. The moment he found her all alone, he slipped a hand over her mouth lest she shout out loud and pulled her against a wall. Her eyes widened in shock before they narrowed back to slits on realizing who it was and she tried everything from trying to kick him or hurl him across the opposite wall but in vain. He was too determined to let her go before she heard him out.

"Will you just hear me out once?" his voice cracked from the strain of his pent up emotions and Yuri decided that for once she would let him speak his mind, because frankly, she herself was about to crack from the strain of their situation. "I love you okay? I have ever since we got to know each other. I was too much of an arrogant brat to acknowledge my feelings before, but I can't take this anymore. And on the night of the party, I swear that I enjoyed the kiss as much as you and wished that the moment would never end but then I remembered how his majesty was talking with you and I…I thought…that he…you liked him…and I couldn't take it…anymore…" struggling with his words, Ggio slammed his lips on Yuri's shocked ones and tried to pour out all his passion and love for her in it. He pushed her further into the wall, his Hollow mask clinking with hers when she returned the kiss after sometime, unable to hold back any longer. Their tongues battled out and the savage hunt for dominance ended when they broke for air. "I love you Yuri, always have and always will." She stared deeply into his golden eyes which sparkled with love and sincerity and decided that she had punished him enough. "Same here, tiger." And with a triumphant smile they engaged into another lustful lip lock.

Around the corner, Lilynette grinned widely and exclaimed, "At last, my plan worked!" and turned around to meet the sleep driven eyes of Starrk who muttered between yawns, "About darn time, can I go to sleep now?" "No, I am planning one more party, because they finally got together!" Starrk groaned again as Lilynette dragged him towards another round of invitations across Las Noches. Some things never changed, did they?


End file.
